


【繁星相宋】是夜 玄关大法好

by Pineapple99



Category: 1 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:14:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22843867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineapple99/pseuds/Pineapple99
Kudos: 19





	【繁星相宋】是夜 玄关大法好

“别闹了，我知道错了，我知道错了。”贺繁星最怕痒，还没被挠几下就忙不迭地求饶。

元宋停下了挠她的动作，挑了挑眉，“认错态度不诚恳。” 不安分的手顺着腰际开始动作，“该罚。”

他的手火热又滚烫，从腰到臀，再沿着平滑的小腹一路向上，很快就来到了敏感的地带。

贺繁星感觉到自己脑袋里的神经正在一根一根地崩坏，身体不受控制地软了下来，但理智却还在试图扒拉开动作越来越放肆的那只手。

“你你你，不要乱来啊。”

很显然，这种威胁是没有用的。

此时此刻，两个人正以一种箭在弦上的姿势纠缠在榻榻米上，而元宋的手已经越过了她蕾丝内衣的边缘，直接覆上了她胸前的柔软。

他笑，“如果我偏要乱来呢。” 

咔。贺繁星听到了自己脑袋里神经彻底断裂的声音，下一秒嘴唇就被元宋直直地堵上了。

他的吻霸道又温柔，辗转在唇上的力道根本由不得她反抗便已沉沦，很快温热的舌也钻了进来，在她嘴里攻城略地。

有多久没有这样心跳如雷的感觉了？贺繁星被吻的云里雾里的时候想，就只是接吻而已，就已经能让她浑身发抖，心跳的好像要蹦出来。

如果说和叶鹿鸣的试一试，是温吞的一潭死水，那么和元宋在一起时的她，就是滚烫的沸水，身体里一切的感官都叫嚣着要冒出来。

她不由自主地搂上元宋的肩膀，唇齿缠绵间，感觉到元宋的呼吸越来越重，紧接着整个人都压到了她的身上。

“贺繁星，你不知道我有多想你。” 直到快喘不过气来，元宋才放开她的唇，微微拉开一点距离，总脑门抵着她的脑门，低声喘气道。

“……我知道。” 贺繁星被吻的脸通红。

“你知道什么。” 

元宋的语气带了一丝不可闻的委屈。他从来没有和任何人说过，他好多次梦到贺繁星就这样结婚了，而他连参加婚礼的资格都没有。

贺繁星调整了呼吸，伸手去拨开他的刘海，对上他的双眼。

那是一双少年的眼睛，有着她最心动的样子。干净，清澈，明亮，分开的日子里，她甚至都不敢直视他，因为她知道，只需要一眼，她理智的天平就会不受控制地倾倒。

“我……反省。” 

她支起身子在他唇上亲了一下，以示道歉。

“就这样？” 元宋的眼神暗了一分，随即挂上狡黠的笑意，“没关系，今晚给你好好反省的时间。”

好吧。贺繁星认命的想，反正她追到苏州来，也没打算守身如玉的回去。

何况……面对眼前这个皮肤光滑的小海豚，她的理智根本就无法对抗身体的本能反应。

元宋的手熟练地解开了内衣的背扣，一把拽下来的同时再次吻上了她的嘴唇。

贺繁星的身体是软的，身上是好闻的沐浴露味道，她胸前的两团柔软被不断揉捏的时候，喘气声会变得很性感，让人血脉喷张。

快两个月没开荤的元宋，光是前戏就有种失控的感觉，连带着动作都比过去粗暴了几分。

“唔……等下。” 就在元宋已经摸到她牛仔裤的扣子，上衣被掀到一半的时候，贺繁星像是突然想到了什么，猛的推开了他。

等什么？元宋两眼一黑，喘着气看她。

“那个……” 贺繁星支支吾吾地开口，“罗雯月在隔壁，她说这房间的隔音效果……”

什么鬼，箭都在弦上了她居然还在担心这种问题，元宋差点被她气笑了。

“贺繁星，你在和我开玩笑吗。” 

“不是啊，就……万一被听到了……” 她突然开始认真地解释起来，“而且你这个院子的门都没关……”

露天，别院，隔壁的情敌。贺繁星仅有的一点残存的理智告诉她，这样不行。

元宋看着她一脸认真，显然已经沉浸在了自己的世界里，然而刚刚吻过的嘴唇红通通的，还有那已经被掀起一半的衣服下纤细的腰肢，又在提醒他这件重要的事情还没有开始。

罢了，他也不想罗雯月听见什么，毕竟贺繁星有时候失控的时候，也挺……咳。

这么想着，他马上支着身子站了起来，抱起了躺在地上的贺繁星。

“埃——” 贺繁星还没反应过来就已经在元宋的怀里了，此刻她的裤子还没失守，衣服却已经在横抱的动作中被彻底掀起。

元宋低头碾了下她的嘴唇，随后用脚带上了别院的门，“待会在里屋记得小点儿声。”

里屋的灯光是暖黄色的。

元宋抱着她回房的路上，贺繁星就明显感觉到了自己的臀部若有似无地接触到了那个熟悉的硬物。年轻人……火气真旺啊。

元宋把她轻轻放倒在床上，跪坐在她面前脱去了自己的上衣，欺身压在她身上，手就利索地开始解牛仔裤的铜扣。

臭小子……动作是越来越快了。

贺繁星腹诽着，不知觉间两个人便已赤诚相对。言语在这一刻显得有些多余，元宋的吻像骤降的大雨一般急密地落下来。

从额头，鼻尖，嘴角，再到颈侧，锁骨，一点一点往下，嘴唇和舌尖滑过柔软的皮肤，直到落在胸前的两团柔软之上，贺繁星终于没忍住闷哼一声，“嗯……”

像是得到了默许，元宋没再给她缓冲的时间，将她的双膝分开一些，直接进入了她。

有点痛。贺繁星皱了皱眉头，元宋也不敢大动作，只能小心翼翼地吻她，好让她放松下来。

好在痛感很快被奇妙的快感所替代，即使有一段时间没有过，但两个人的身体还是很快地适应了对方。

贺繁星咬着下唇，似乎在极力隐忍着。

她的眼睛随着他动作的起伏而变得雾蒙蒙的，像盈着一汪春水，元宋感觉自己的脑袋快炸了。

太性感了。他忍不住加快了动作，捞起她的一条腿，不管不顾地大起大落起来。

贺繁星感觉自己此刻像个溺水的人，想要逃离，却被他禁锢着，她只能死死抓着身下的床单，用尽力气让自己不呻吟出声。

不知突然被顶到了哪一点，元宋感觉到她身子一颤，接着很快紧缩起来，搅得他失了神，发起狠来，扣住她的双手更深入地占有。

十指交缠，抵死缠绵。

贺繁星终于没忍住呻吟出声，大颗的汗水顺着脸颊滑落。

“元宋……” 她难耐地叫着他的名字，声音小小的，伴随着低低的喘气。

元宋伏下身子，缓了缓动作，抵在她颈侧吻她。温柔的唇挠得她又痒又热，又忍不住叫出了声。

“贺繁星。” 他突然轻笑起来，看着眼前人在情欲中早已迷茫的双眼，“小点声。”

“小心隔墙有耳。” 

“……”

贺繁星彻底没力气了，连反驳他的力气都没了。心脏一点一点地悬到半空，如潮而至的快感就要将她彻底淹没。

她喃喃地叫着元宋的名字，身体的感官都被放到最大。元宋捞起她软的一塌糊涂的身子，紧紧抱着她，一起攀上了最高峰。

心动是什么。

过去的这两个月，她差点以为自己心里的那只兔子已经死了，再也不会醒来了。但这一刻她靠在元宋身边时，这只兔子神奇般的又回来了，甚至比之前跳动的更活跃。

失而复得大概是人生最幸运的事之一了。

她曾亲手放掉过这段感情，瞻前顾后患得患失，可如今她也真的明白，在这个世界上什么都可以勉强，唯有感情不能。

翻身对上元宋的眼，她伸手捋了捋他汗湿的发，凑近去给了他一个吻。

“晚安。” 

她缩进他的怀里，像八爪鱼一样扒在他的身上。元宋愣了愣，很快回抱住她。

月色如水，深夜的姑苏城安静的听得到彼此的心跳。怀里的人呼吸平稳，像是已经睡去。

元宋感觉到很踏实。

虽然这一刻他还并不想睡。

脑袋里的黄色废料像放电影一样来来回回，他的小腹依旧烧的慌，偏偏贺繁星还总是在他的胸口蹭来蹭去，哼哼唧唧的。

但……算了。

明天再惩罚她好了。


End file.
